


Pink

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon tortures Brenda with a Pink Merlot and Brenda returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> The Closer, Brenda/Sharon, wine

Brenda raised her eyebrows suspiciously and then narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips before taking off her glasses and blinking at her girlfriend. “What is that?” 

“It’s a pink Merlot.” Sharon explained. At the blank stare from Brenda she continued, “it’s a mix of white and red wines.” 

“Why would you ruin a perfectly good Merlot?” 

“I didn’t ruin anything, I bought it like this.” She held the wine glass closer to Brenda. “Just try it.” 

Brenda tilted her head and grinned predatorily. “On one condition.” 

**

Sharon sucked in a startled breath, “dear lord, that’s cold!”

Brenda lowered slowly and dragged her tongue along Sharon’s abdomen and dipped into her belly button. Sharon chuckled and steeled her features when Brenda shot her a playfully stern look. 

Brenda hooked her fingers in the waistband of Sharon’s lacy red panties and dragged them down Sharon’s slender legs. Sharon let her legs fall open and Brenda poured the pink merlot until it cascaded through Sharon’s curls. Sharon shuddered but mmmed softly. 

Brenda dragged the flat of her tongue over Sharon’s wine soaked sex. Brenda moaned, lapping at the juices. Brenda tipped the bottle, a steady stream of the wine streamed down between Sharon’s thighs and Brenda drank it down, sucking on Sharon’s clit. 

Sharon squirmed and moaned and gripped the sheets in her fists. She lifted her hips into Brenda’s ministrations, feeling her orgasm building. Brenda was mercilessly holding her on the edge, making slow deliberate circles, moaning softly against heated flesh. 

“Oh, please...” Sharon whimpered. “Please...” 

Brenda pushed three fingers into her girlfriend. Sharon arched her back and sucked in a breath, before letting out a long low moan as her body spasmed. Brenda captured her lips, pulling her into a sensuous kiss, the taste of Sharon’s arousal and the wine mingling on their tongues. 

They broke apart breathlessly. Brenda nodded, grinning, “delicious.”


End file.
